The Otsutsuki Delivery Girl
by Lord Dalicewaqa
Summary: The warring era is taking a toll on our legends. What better way to fix their problems with the help of a loving shopkeeper who just wants to make friends with anyone she can. -First fanfic-
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Izuna Uchiha Knew he was going slightly blind. It would soon become a hindrance in battle and he would rather die than be crippled by this problem. The mission in the Daimyo's palace was a success and as much as he was glad to celebrate with his fellow kin, he went to investigate the rumor of a _certain_ shop that sold medicine that could cure his failing sight.

Earlier that day, he couldn't help but notice as his clan members talk about the young girl that owned the shop, selling what people had called the **Eyebright** plant. In legend, it is said to have grown in the Valley of Judgement. A place every shinobi with dojutsu feared to travel because of the creatures that lurked in the dark and stole the eyes of their victims. He had heard that the plant was often sort after by the Hyuuga clan and was paid in a hefty sum that could make the Daimyo look like a pheasant in comparison.

Following the directions to the shop, he couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting from the civilians. It was as if he poked out of the crowd like a sore thumb.

"Look..he's going to the shop-

"Man, they really get weird customers-

"Shut up! Look he's Uchiha-

He scowled as he stopped in front of the shop. Unlike, the buildings around, which were built traditionally, this shop had a warm and modern-ish style. It had large, open glass windows that made Izuna peek inside and what he saw made his heart stop for a moment.

Shelves filled with scrolls, items like weapons on display(and by Izuna's inspection: high grade quality), Posters on medicines available, antiques along with knick-knacks and pretty much everything he could ever need in one place. He was filled with a sense of need to go into the homey looking shop.

A person exited the building with a satisfied smirk on his face and when he reached the young Uchiha heir, he bowed.

"Izuna-sama, what a surprise to see you here." The Uchiha member said, "Are you here to buy from Tama-sensei?"

"It seems so, yes." he spoke formally. The male smiled and bowed.

"Well, I hope you get what you need." he replied, vaguely.

He now understood what his comrades meant when they said, _Unique..._ And as he opened the wooden framed glass door, he inhaled and exhaled the cool air that gushed from the inside with awe. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he thought as he entered the building.

A/n- This is my first ff. Hope you enjoy reading. Updating tomorrow. Lord Dalicewaqa out.


	2. Izuna meets the Mystery Shopkeeper

Izuna Uchiha entered the building, hearing the soft chime of the door bell. His palms pressed against the splintered wood as he took a whiff of minty air...which was really rare in a non-clan building. His eyes absorbed the cluttered scrolls in the weary looking mahogany shelves that must be decades floor was clean and smooth,which caused him to feel slightly guilty for having his muddy sandals desecrate it. There were herbs in pot plants at the window, letting a glittering ray of sunlight filter the side of the room;the dried ones were in a shelf that classified them in either healing and poison sections, respectfully. Despite the air being freshly welcoming, the shop itself exhibited a sense of warmth that one would feel at their home.

He walked over to the weapons section of the shop and stared in awe. Every weapon on display were so piercing in quality that he'd rather put them on display then use it. A Chutoko with a black leather handle was on display next to a Tanto and the most beautiful Katana with a kanji inscription of loyalty on a velvety pillow. Then at the side, a Ganbai similar to their father's was showing it's dominance through it's sheer size alone. He hummed in agreement, the owner knew their weapons...

Suddenly sensing a shadow behind him, he took out his kunai and went in a defensive position. The person side stepped the attack and held their hands, catching one of the herbs he accidentally hit while maneuvering himself. What he saw caused him to retract his stance...it was a woman. She seemed the same age as him by her looks. She gave him confused smile as she bowed with pot plant in hand.

"Welcome to the Otsutsuki store...ano, customers usually don't try to murder me but i guess it's my fault for walking up on you. Anything specific you need?" her easygoing attitude along with her cat-like chirp, caused him to double take; attitudes like that don't usually survive during this era, so it shocked him to see her sunny disposition. She wore a light peachy yukata and a cloth bandanna covering her hair while keeping it up, as if she were cleaning. Suddenly remembering why he was in there, he sighed.

"A few clan men have said that you sell the Eyebright plant. I was wondering whether you have some left..." she smiled and gestured him to follow her. The Counter was made of marble...Izuna's eyes widen as he inspected it. It was smooth and cool to the touch...the girl smiled.

"Marble takes years to smooth-en out unless you know a very powerful katon user..." she said as she entered the back door, "So, considering the Eyebright plant, i bet your dojutsu must be acting up." Izuna tensed as she brought a packet out. She waved his suspicions off with a genuine smile.

"If you don't mind, i'd like to take a look at it." she said smiling brightly, "Consider it as payment." he couldn't believe his ears. The plant itself was expensive, and all he had to do was show her his Sharingan.

As his ruby red eyes were activated, he noticed a silver chain on her neck. She looked into his crimson eyes and sighed...as if she discovered something. She smiled sadly and gave him the packet.

"Thank you...eh-

"Izuna. Izuna Uchiha." he bowed

"Izuna-san...try to watch out for white haired speeders with blades..." she laughed at this, causing him to deadpan slightly. But her whole attitude changed slightly serious for a second, and as he walked towards the door he heard her call out.

"Izuna-san...if you ever need any help or anyone to talk to, i'm here to help." he looked to see her smile with her eyes closed. He smiled softly and nodded as he exited the building...but he turned to suddenly-

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked across the room, door slightly ajar...she looked up from the book she opened and gave that sunny smile.

"Tama Otsutsuki..." she replied, "Come again next time, Izuna-san"

"Hai, I will." As he finally left, Tama smiled sadly...changing the portal key beside the door and opening a different dimension, she walked into the darkness once again.

A/N- Sorry if there isn't much humor, it will show up in later chapters...unless if this story becomes serious for some reason, then i'll have to change the genre to adventure. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes because English is a second language; Fijian is my first though...Thanks for reading, reviews are welcomed.


	3. Hiro Otsutsuki and Izuna ponders

Tama Otsutsuki had established her shop with the permission of her father...her brothers, Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki became her enemy as soon as she entered the human realm; for far less obvious reasons, then to make friends. Her shop had the ability to open dimensions; it still made her very paranoid of confrontation with her siblings. Kaguya Otsutsuki, being her once- friend- turned -traitor had been taught to do the same thing once she had eaten the Shinju fruit; Now she was sealed in the moon...the irony...The moon glowed like her palace when she ended the wars.

At the moment, she just had to escape a pinch she had gotten herself into...pacing in speeds that could rival the flying thunder technique, she panicked. Another gigantic blame of flames came out of the dragons mouth, targeted her again. Today she had found out that she ran out of silver polish from the mermaid's lair...and stone from the celestial palace.

In the morning, while she was checking her store's stock, she noticed that a few things were almost out and one of them was the very thing she needed to sharpen one of her custom made swords that a warrior ordered. At the moment, she was regretting the decision to leave the human realm...

"ARGHHHHH! When i said i wanted to start my day energized, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR A MARATHON RUN IN ORDER TO STAY ALIVE! HELP ME KAMI!" she screamed running from the behemoth...The earth shook with every step it took and as she hid, it reared it's head, tongue flicking around trying to get her scent. Despite being an Otsutsuki, she looked more human and hated having short eyebrows, growing them out; completely hiding her nobility. Her usually neat low pony tail was singed with ash and her yukata, in rips and teared in places, burnt in some. Her head bandanna in hand got abused the most, being burnt, torched, iced, ripped...Hiding behind the pillar, she gulped in fear.

" ** _Otsutsuki brat, show yourself...Did you really think you could escape me? hahaha...Foolish is what you are, child._** " the dragon's deep fiery voice boomed. Tama mentally sweat dropped as she remembered the most important detail.

"Otsutsuki...am i really that stupid!" she thought as she gathered her chakra, "I CAN FLY IN THIS REALM DAMMIT! stupid, stupid, stupid-" she berated herself, while slapping her face with both palms. She had gotten so used to acting human that she completely forgot _what she truly was..."_ Am i honestly this forgetful, never mind...gotta think of a way to escape."

The ancient palace was in ruin and eternal flames grew ferocious by the minute...It had once belong to her, when she was younger but she _just_ had to have an argument with Amaterasu...And it ended up destroying the palace. She sighed remembering her younger days with her brothers...when her world was still alive. Shaking her head off these thoughts, she sped- floated towards the door, catching the attention of the dragon who blew endless flames.

Screaming, she dived into the door and slamming the door close. Changing the colored dial for the dimensional door to green, she sighed, slumping slowly down the door.

"Yo, you're back? I thought you said you'd be gone for hours. It was barely a minute." A velvety voice spoke, making the Owner sigh...

" Good morning to you to Hiro..." she sarcastically said, "And what do i owe the pleasure of your visit? Did Momoshiki send you?" she stood slowly, patting her clothes off the excess ash. The teen Warrior shook his head and bowed...

"Hime-sama, your father sends his greetings and has assigned me to protect your grace." Tama looked at him for suddenly becoming formal, and raised her eyebrow. He sighs as if disappointed.

"Hiro, we're cousins. There's no need to call me _that_..." she picked up a broom, pointing towards the watering can, " Can you water the herbs, while i clean this..." he nods and unclasps his bag on the counter, he picks up the can, watering the plants near the window.

Izuna followed the instructions given to him by Tama. Not only did his eyesight seem better, he had less migraines from the chakra drain. He walked through the compound, greeting his clan men and women. He felt annoyed with the fact that she gave it to him for free and he had a debt to pay...she gave him high quality ingredients just to get a peek at his Sharingan...as much pride he had in his dojutsu, the deal felt unbalanced to his favor...he felt as though he owed her...

If one thing was certain, Uchiha don't owe debts to anyone.

While he was thinking seriously on how to repay her, Madara Uchiha raised his eyebrow at the younger heir's antics. The man sat beside his brother wondering what had caught his attention and caused him to ponder about so deeply...

"Izuna...What's on your mind?" the older asked, making the teen wave his question off. Now Madara was curious...his little brother told him everything; him keeping a secret away from him...it must be really important to him. Madara, despite his usual serious nature, poked Izuna continuously...a few minutes later, the young Uchiha was fuming...

" STOP IT YOU CLINGY BASTARD! I'M TRYING TI THIN-Ow!" Madara whacked his head. Izuna pouted rubbing his head, muttering a few choice words that'd make a sailor blush.

" What is it, Izuna? You can tell Aniki, you know..." Madara sighed, slightly dejected.

" There's a... I owe a debt to someone. I was wondering what to repay her..."

The only thing in the sentence that made made Madara do a double take was... _her...there's a girl...heheh...my brother's grown up..._ He stood to leave his little brother to his musing on the topic...He smiled slightly, wondering when he was going to meet the girl Izuna was thinking about...a smile on his face when he heard the teen yell in frustration.

A/N- chapter updated...Please review on what you think I should add or improve on and *drum roll* I don't own Naruto. \Thanks for reading...Moce!


	4. Hiro and The Senju Brothers Enter!

A/n-Hey what's up? Thanks for the Favorites and the reviews...I needed that. Obviously, I don't own Naruto...Enjoy!

Tama sat on her bench behind her marble counter wondering whether to actually use her ideas that she sketched on paper. The familiar scent of polish and sounds of customers looking around always made her day...

Well...most of the time.

She huffed in outrage as Hiro spoke to one of the Shinobi customers with that calculating glint in his eyes. Damn the royal Ostustuki laws and their warriors. Her father a.k.a he who will never be named until dire consequences had sent her cousin to the human realm.

And to think she was starting to like the idea of _visiting him_...

"Tama-sama, you must forgive your Father and my lord. He had been growing weary of your long absence-

"..." she glared at him with her _true eyes_ making him step away from the flying projectile (wait, was that a poisoned kunai?!)

He looked at her sketches and hummed in concentration.

"Ramen noodles? That shouldn't be in this list... _it'll take another 10 years till its invention._ " he scowled at her

"I like being that awesome! Believe it!" she muttered as he checked the other notes.

"Coffee shop? nope. Sushi? no fresh fish-( I COULD TOTALLY GET SOME FRESH FISH)-Flower catering? what is this? the 5th century?"

Tama pouted. Hiro a.k.a The slayer was her immortal (sadly) cousin by circumstance(a story that'll be told another time). He even had a stupid legend about him and his 'grass cutter' he calls a sword (Kusanagi). The immortal teen-like appearance fooled every warrior that stepped foot into her shop but it didn't fool her, no sir...

If someone had the guts to even knife up her pet #sea_monster and live to tell the tale, it was him.

(Even if she tried to get revenge for her little eel, her _other_ brother Izanagi had put his foot down when it came to his own Hero! She sulked all week because off it)

So her father must had told Izanagi to come but he sent his little human/ immortal hero instead.

 _And he wondered why he was bad with women..._ she thought sadly... _Poor Izanami..._

A piece of paper was thrust to her face, making her smile deviously...Hiro looked to the side pretending that he wasn't the reason for the newly written material.

 **DO ALL OF IT!**

Hiro was always a 50-50 with Izanagi anyway...she shrugged and planned on with her new partner in crime.

(Elsewhere;Senju Fortress a few weeks later...)

Hashirama was newly wed to his Mito-chan. He was happily gushing over his wife who was actually glad to be in their compound. Mito seemed to be talking amiably with his brother Tobirama about a certain shop that opened in neutral territory that even the most wayward rogue shinobi knew to go if you were in need...

Heck, even Madara would've known about the infamous Ostustuki shop of wonders that could get you whatever you needed. His Ganbai that Izuna had gotten was from that very shop.

(Said man actually didn't but was still badgering his little brother to tell him,though) He was glad there were people that were kind and respected as the Ostustuki shop.

Whereas Tobirama thought differently on the matter. Toka Senju had informed him of the shop with a happy glint in her eyes. His best friend and Hashirama's advisior seemed too keen to go to the neutral territory and would take a few of their member kin to that place.

Both the brothers had similar thoughts that second:They needed to see for themselves whether the Ostustuki shop lived up to its name.

A/n- I might update tomorrow...reviews, favs, flames, comments and questions are all welcomed! Moce! Dalicewaqa out!


End file.
